This invention relates to a light emitting attachment to an insecticide bait gel dispenser used in the pest control business. A hand held bait gel dispenser is used to dispense insecticide bait gel by a skilled pest management technician to treat ant and cockroach infestations in residential and commercial establishments. The treatment is often performed in dark, poorly lit areas, such as under sinks, inside cabinets, and under drawers. A separate hand held flashlight is commonly used by the technician to inspect the infestations and see where to apply the insecticide for the best results.
US published patent application 2013/0020350 describes a dispensing gun that dispenses pesticide bait and includes an LED light. However, the light is built-in to be part of the gun, i.e., it is not a light that can be easily incorporated into a pre-existing gun not having a light. The LED is also set back from the dispensing tip.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a light assembly that can be used with a gun-type fluid dispenser to effectively illuminate the area of dispensing. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a light assembly than is easily attached to a gun-type fluid dispenser. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a light assembly for an insecticide bait gel dispensing gun that was effective to illuminate the dark areas associated with the location of household pests.